


you'll be damned

by FULLM3T4LH34RT



Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Fan Adventures, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Injury, Mayhemanic, Mayhemanic (fanventure), Minor Character Death, Murder, Pix Sanctum (mayhemanic), Pix Sanctum (mentioned), The Composer|Wren, The Gullible|Nicole Addesso, The Observer|Judas Mosswall, The Paladin|Marianne Sanctum, The Unparagoned|Gladio, wrens only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FULLM3T4LH34RT/pseuds/FULLM3T4LH34RT
Summary: The Paladin confronts The Observer.
Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801390
Kudos: 1





	you'll be damned

marianne walked through the hallway of judas's mansion, heels clicking on the marble floors. 

she was going to kill him, the knife she had brought gleamed in the moonlight before she sheathed it in her robes. she took a deep, shaky breath as she reasoned with herself. nicole had said he'd wanted to meet with her, and she trusted the younger woman with her life..but.

judas was not a man to be trusted. he had caused more harm than grief, and he needed to be stopped but they had also been through so much together that...she felt conflicted.

she brought out her rosary and prayed, prayed that she would return home for her grandson.   
she walked into the yard, seeing judas sitting his grand chair, hands folded.

"marianne. welcome, come sit." he motioned over to a smaller chair across from him.   
nicole waved to marianne from the background, and she looked over to see gladio present as well.

what was going on? if this was a meeting, where was wren?

"hello judas." she said politely, trying not to let her anxiety seep into her voice.   
"marianne. do you know why i had nicole call you here?"   
"why?"

judas smirked, and his glasses glinted in the moonlight.

marianne stood up, and walked over to judas.

"judas..i'm sorry."   
with a flash she had unsheathed her blade and plunged it into the mans stomach.  
judas gasped wetly, letting out a strained chuckle.  
"you'll be damned" judas sneered through his teeth, as he reached for his spear.  
marianne let her tears flow freely, knowing what he said was true.

"you'll be damned!" he cried, and plunged the spear into her stomach.  
"i know..judas. i'm truly sorry..in another life, perhaps we could be friends.." she heard nicole sob, and gladio roar.

the last thing she saw before she died was judas falling, and gladio impaling him with his own spear, the same one judas had ripped out of her stomach.

"pix.." she muttered softly.  
"grandma won't be coming back.."


End file.
